


The Biggest Bad

by Galaghast



Series: Villain Wander AU [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaghast/pseuds/Galaghast
Summary: This is sort of an introduction to my Villain Wander AU
Series: Villain Wander AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198223
Kudos: 2





	The Biggest Bad

During his reign, even Lord Dominator bowed down to him. He is insanely manipulative and he has quite a tragic backstory under his belt, and he is no good guy. 

"Flabdrassit" Wander murmured. He stared out at the skull ship. "That Hater fella keeps gettin' in th' way!" He pounded his fists on the arms of his throne. "SYLVIA!" He yelled.

A scarred and abused Zbornak made her way into his presence and bowed.

"Sylvia, could you take care of someone for me?" He asked, looking down at the Zbornak. 

"Sure bud-"

Wander cracked a whip, he then leaned down and got in Sylvia's face "Don't... call.. me... 'Buddy'" he spoke through his crooked teeth.

"Yes, Prince Wander..." she corrected herself. She peered upwards to see if he was satisfied.

Wander leaned back in his throne. "I need you to destroy Lord Hater."

"But Wander-"

"NO BUTS!" He cracked the whip once more. "I WANT THAT FLARF NARBLER DEAD!"

"Why are you like this?!" Sylvia asked. A good majority of Wander's slaves looked away.

His teeth grinded and his hand shook. "I've had a very flarped up childhood... I think that's all you need to know, Zbornak..." 

Wander hopped off his throne and walked off to his quarters with an irritated grumble. 

"He's too much for a little guy..." Dominator sighed. "I kinda wish he was some annoying banjo playing traveler."

"Me too" Sylvia mumbled and headed to the exit to go after Hater for the bajillionth time. "If he keeps this up I'll be his next coat."

Meanwhile in Wander's quarters, he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had a headache and memories poured into his mind. "That flarpin' Zbornak" he sighed, massaging his temples.

Wander has been after Hater for years. He was the first one to call him Wander because he never planned anything ahead, he'd just cruise along the galaxy and terrorize planets as he's go.

"If only I could crush that fella's skull with my own hands" Wander said, forming his hand into a fist.

"Wander, there's a guest waiting for you in the throne room." Dr. Screwball Jones knocked on the door. "You'll find it quite interesting, I believe."

Wander stood up and walked out of his quarters and to his throne.

Hater and Commander Peepers were whispering to eachother until Wander walked in.

"Tsk, so your the guests?" Wander said, sitting proudly on his throne.

"Yes, I am Lord Hater, and I am here to become your ally-"

"What could you bring that my slaves can't. Dominator has brought me technology, Screwball has brought me torture devices, heck, Sourdough the evil sandwich brought me power, WHAT IN GROPS NAME WOULD YOU HAVE THAT WOULD EVEN MAKE ME CONSIDER BEING AN ALLY TO A MAN I WANT DEAD?!"

"W-We have an army, technology, weapons, and a 4 and a half star food court" Commander Peepers said nervously, presenting blueprints of their ship and weapons, and photograps of their army's size.

Wander glanced over them. His lip curved downward in dissatisfaction. "This isn't a game, I won't let you of all flarf narblers ride my coattails to galactic wide domination... It's either you're against me or you're my slave." He held his hand out "what do you say, Hatey? Give everything to me and become my slave... or I conquer the galaxy and leave you folks looking like a chunk of space debris."

"Sir, please be sensible! You don't have to throw everything away to satisfy him! You are the greatest in the galaxy and- Bwoah!" Peepers was interrupted by Wander picking him up by the next. He pulled a knife out from beneath his throne's cushion and pointed it directly at Peeper's eye.

"Yes Hatey, PUH-LEASE BE SENSIBLE, either YOU become MY SLAVE, or the little eyeball feller gets it" Wander grinned. Slowly bringing the knife closer and closer to his eye.

"FINE! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE! I'm loyal to you, Prince Wander" Hater bowed.

"Excellent" Wander put the knife away and tossed Peepers down. "You will be my PERSONAL slave, meaning you stay by my side and do what I say from the moment I wake up to the hour I fall asleep." Wander snapped his fingers, "at my side, Hatey, if you don't do as I say I'll make you MISERABLE."

With control of all the bad guys in the galaxy, there is no one to stop him. Wander is the biggest bad in the galaxy.


End file.
